


The Best Man

by ActingItUp



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Wedding, thats really all i can say im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingItUp/pseuds/ActingItUp
Summary: It's the night before the wedding and David isn't coping very well.





	The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't say anything about what happens in this fic so just........... i hope you enjoy it im sorry aldskfjald

David was glad he chose to stay at the hotel.

  
He laid in bed in his pajamas and scrolled through Instagram and Twitter and Facebook as his friends posted pictures of the night. It looked like they were having fun, but Davey definitely wasn’t the party-all-night type. He preferred to relax before tomorrow. Well… relax as much as he could.

  
Sarah had taken out all the girls that were attending the ceremony and Race had taken out all of the boys. Race nearly jumped at the chance to plan the bachelor party, and Davey had immediately conceded.

  
He saw picture after picture of the groups at strip clubs and bars and walking drunkenly down the street. There was a stream of pictures when both parties had ended up at the same bar. A few pictures of Jack kissing Katherine on the cheek made his heart stop for a brief moment.

  
He stared at the pictures for longer than he’d ever admit before he tossed his phone onto the nightstand. He didn’t want to think about all the people Jack might have danced and flirted with, and he especially didn’t want to think about Jack and Katherine.

  
He liked Katherine. They had become very close over the years since they were the only ones who ever kept Jack in line. They wrote for the same paper, they liked the same kind of coffee, they had the same sense of humor. There were plenty of things about Katherine that Davey envied, but for the most part they were good friends.

  
But seeing her with Jack made Davey’s heart ache like he’d never felt before. The ceremony tomorrow was sure to be beautiful. He just needed to be positive. It was a big day, and he was determined not to ruin it by being jealous.

  
He tried to distract himself by mindlessly watching television– a rare luxury since he couldn’t afford cable. The Food Network was definitely better than being dragged around town while drunk. His mind flashed to Jack again. David’s eyes drifted over to his tux that was hanging in his open closet. What if he couldn’t go through with this?

  
Davey’s phone rang. The sound made him jump and he realized he’d been staring at the tux for the past five minutes, lost in thought.

  
He reached for the phone and saw the name on the screen.  _Jack_.

  
Taking a deep breath, he answered.

  
“Hello?”

  
“ _Davey!_ ” Jack slurred, sounding more than happy. “ _Wait, uh… Race! Can you shut the fuck up for like… like two fucking seconds!_ ”

  
Davey waited, with a small smile on his face. Jack was way past hammered. The hangover he’d have would definitely put a damper on things in the morning.

  
“ _O-okay, Davey. Davey, Davey, Davey! What are… why didn’t ya come out with us!?_ ” Jack sounded whiny.  _Not much different from when he was sober_ , Davey mused.

  
“Because I’m being responsible.”

  
“ _Res… Whaddaya mean, Dave?_ ”

  
“It means you’re gonna be the one with a hangover tomorrow and not me.” Davey couldn’t help but smile.

  
“ _Yeah_ ,” Jack groaned. “ _But we’re havin’ s'much fun!_ ” Jack laughed and he could hear Race in the background calling over the music for Jack to do another shot with him.

  
“Why’d you call if you’re ‘having so much fun,’ hm?” Davey had turned his attention back to the television.

  
“ _Because,_ Dave _. I miss you._ ”

  
Davey’s heart skipped a beat.

  
“You do?”

  
“ _Duh!_ ” Jack laughed.

  
The sound made Davey smile. Jealousy forgotten, he completely focused on the voice on the other end of the phone.

  
“I miss you, too, Jacky.”

  
“ _That’s it… I’m comin’ back to the hotel._ ” There was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

  
“Jack, it’s your party. You can’t just leave. Race will blame  _me_  if you do.” The thought of having to talk to a drunk Race about why Jack Kelly wasn’t at his own bachelor party anymore made Davey want to take an Advil to be ready for the headache he’d most definitely get.

  
“ _David Jacobs. I’m a grown–_ ” Jack burped into the phone, making Davey groan. “ _Grown ass man who can make his own damn decisions._ ”

  
David laughed at that. He might be able to make his own decisions, but they were stupid decisions.

  
“ _Are you_ laughin’ _at me, Davey!?_ ”

  
He tried to control himself, but Davey giggled. “Yeah, I am. What are you going to do about it?”

  
He heard Jack laugh. “ _Ooh… You just fucking wait till I get back there, Jacobs_.”

  
“I’ll miss that,” Davey said longingly.

  
“ _Miss what?_ ”

  
“Miss you calling me by my last name.”

  
“ _Well, ‘Kelly-Jacobs’ is gonna be too much of a mouthful._ ”

  
The grin on Davey’s face might have been blinding had anyone else been around to see it. It was the first time he’d heard his new name said out loud since he and Jack had decided on hyphenating.

  
“Just get back here so I can see you at least once before you’re a hungover mess tomorrow.”

  
“ _That’s… that’s so…_ rude _! I’m… I’m always a mess._ ”

  
“You got that right…” Davey grumbled.

  
“ _Hey!_ ” Davey heard Jack walk outside. It was more quiet and Davey couldn’t hear the music and voices from the bar.

  
“I love you, Jack Kelly-Jacobs,” Davey hummed. "You're... the best man I've ever known. Even when you're drunk."

  
  
“ _God, I fucking love you too. I… I love you so much… I could just scream!_ ”

  
Before Jack could  _actually_  scream, Race’s voice yelled, “ _Jacky! Where ya goin’!?_ ”

  
“ _I’m going t'see Davey!_ ”

  
“ _You’re not allowed to before the wedding!_ ”

  
“ _Does it look like I give a shit!? Davey, I’m gonna be there… I swear I will. Real soon. W-what’s the hotel called again?_ ”

  
“Really, Jack?” Davey rolled his eyes. How drunk was he? “The Old Santa Fe Inn. Shouldn’t be that hard to remember, especially for you.”

  
“ _Right, right, right, right. Okay. I’ll be there soon, Dave. As soon as I can give Race the slip._ ”

  
Jack hung up. David smiled to himself as he set his phone down. He looked up at his tux again and sighed. This was definitely the best decision he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> DID I HAVE YOU GOING??? I HOPE SO.
> 
> This fic was a pain in the ass to write so I hope you appreciate this labor of love. Let me know what you thought! Especially if it involves screaming.


End file.
